


Street chase.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Winter and December and Christmas, Oh My! [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Age differences (I changed the ages), Homelessness, ICICLES, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi had a tough past, M/M, Matsuhana run a bakery, Past Child Abuse, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Iwaizumi is running late home from work, but that doesn't stop him from going to the bakery run by his best friends.A robbery might complicate things though, especially when he finds out the perpetrator is just a homeless teenager trying to protect two younger, also homeless children.What else can he do but take them somewhere safe?





	Street chase.

Iwaizumi Hajime - 28 years old and _really_ late leaving work - had just wanted some sort of cake on the way home. He’d stopped at a little place down a traditional street, a pastel sign hanging in front and marking it as the establishment owned by two of his dear friends. In front of the shop, whistling away, was one of the owners with a broom, attempting to shovel away thick snow.

“Matsukawa!” Half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile meet Iwaizumi’s grin, and Matsukawa waves as he approaches.

“Little late today, Iwaizumi~.” He laughs quietly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, sorry. My meeting ran over cus some _asshole_ decided we needed to go over the criteria four times with a different outcome each time.”

“Wow, that sucks balls.”

“Tell me about it.” Matsukawa grins, leaning against his broom with both hands on the top and cheek resting on his hands.

“Good thing ‘Hiro just took a batch of your favourites out the oven then~.” Iwaizumi’s eyes light up and he stands a little straighter.

“Yuzu cupcakes?”

“With matcha frosting.” Like a flash, Iwaizumi is strolling inside, skip in his step as Matsukawa laughs behind him. There’s only two other people inside. A woman who waits as Hanamaki wraps bread rolls for her to put in her wicker basket, and a young teenager who stands near the loaf display. Iwaizumi makes sure he taps the snow off his shoes so he doesn’t track it inside.

The sound of him banging his shoe against the step startles the young teenager, a boy in shabby clothes - barely clothes at all - and he jumps, glancing at Iwaizumi out the corner of his sharp eyes. He almost looks like a thug, with his short, dyed blond hair, two strips of black around the back. Iwaizumi wonders if it might be a gang thing. 

“Sorry~.” The boy remains tense, but dips his head respectively to accept the apology.

“Thanks again, ma’am! Same time next week?” Hanamaki flashes his charismatic grin, the one that wins over every little old lady without fail, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. As Hachiya-san leaves, Hanamaki notices his friend and perks up, practically glowing.

“Iwaizumi! You’re not dead!”

“Not that I know of.” Hanamaki comes out from behind the counter, opening his arms to welcome Iwaizumi in a hug that he can only describe as brotherly. It’s understandable though, since Iwaizumi lived with Hanamaki’s family for about six years when he was going through a rough family issue. A _really_ rough family issue. They pat each other’s backs, drawing apart with matching grins.

“I heard you made yuzu cupcakes~?”

“You heard right! I thought you would be mysteriously summoned if I baked a batch!” Hanamaki walks back behind the counter, but instead of getting behind the register like Iwaizumi expected, since the teen was here first, Hanamaki starts to head into the kitchen to collect the yuzu cupcakes.

“Hey, wait, what about-?” The instant Iwaizumi gestures to the teen over his shoulder, sharp eyes go wide, and the boy bolts. But not before grabbing two loaves of bread. Hanamaki whirls around, a rare expression of anger dawning on his face. He doesn’t take kindly to people who steal.

“Hey! Thief!” Iwaizumi slings off his suit jacket, throwing it at Hanamaki.

“I’ll get him!” Matsukawa manages to trip the boy with his broom, giving Iwaizumi precious seconds to catch up, but the thief has already scrambled to his feet and bolted. He obviously knows these streets, this terrain, and is used to his thieving and escaping ways.

But Iwaizumi is faster, has longer legs, and is used to running. He didn’t take parkour classes in university for nothing. The teen turns down an alleyway, and there’s a tiny gap in the fence at the bottom that he slides through. Iwaizumi _would_ be stuck, if he hadn’t seen it coming. He jumps onto a bin, pushes off with his foot to hit the wall at an angle, and with hands on top of the fence, somersaults over it.

Thinking he was safe, the boy had stopped running. He looks up at Iwaizumi with wide eyes of awe, a shade of honey that suddenly spark with the realisation that he’s about to be caught. _And_ he’s worked himself into a trap.

There’s no other way out of this fenced in area than the hole in the fence Iwaizumi just flipped over. All he could try and do was take refuge in the concrete shack - once a storage area for gardening tools, now just four walls with a wonky wooden door - but he doesn’t want to unveil something very important.

“Gotcha. C’mon, kid, don’t you know stealing is wrong?” The teen backs away, clutching the two loaves to his chest and snarling, backed up against the fence on the opposite side. Iwaizumi furrows his brow and tilts his head a little. Now that there’s not a big chase, and he’s paying attention, he can see that the youth isn’t wearing scraggly gangsta clothes.

They’re rags. He doesn’t even have _shoes_ , the soles of his feet red and sore from where he’s been running in the snow, curling his toes to try and conserve warmth. Iwaizumi can only come to one conclusion.

“You’re homeless…”

“What’s it to ya?” Gruff and stern, the kid tries to keep up his tough guy act, but Iwaizumi isn’t fooled. He can see how the teen shivers, how his eyes flicker around searching for an escape. But mostly, he keeps looking at the concrete shack.

“Because it helps me understand _why_ you took the bread. I’m not angry, so-” He cuts himself off. Because there’s suddenly something whacking at his legs, and he looks down with stunned surprise to see two _smaller_ kids waving icicles around like weapons and hitting him with them.

“Uh…”

“Leave Kyou-nii alone!”

“Get off our property.” Iwaizumi blinks again. He points down at the kids - who aren’t really doing any harm - as he look back at the scowling teenager.

“Are these, uh, yours?”

“Kindaichi! Kunimi! Get away from him!” At his call, the little ones drop their icicles and run over to ‘Kyou-nii’, clinging to one of his legs each. The shorter one glares at Iwaizumi with a gaze colder than the snow beneath his bare feet, whilst the taller one with chubbier cheeks sticks his tongue out, shivering. They’re both so skinny, drowning in their rags.

The teeanger suddenly seems hostile, rather than just scared. He’s on the defensive, Iwaizumi realises. He’s _protecting_ these kids, and from the way the taller one looks up at the bread with gleaming, hungry eyes, he’s probably feeding them too.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Any of you.” He slowly crouches down, extending his hand out with a soft, reassuring smile.

“Let’s go back and I’ll buy that bread for you, okay? The bakers are my friends, they can make it into sandwiches for you, or something.” The teenager growls under his breath, herding the children behind him, but the smaller one tugs at his trousers leg and looks up at him.

“Can we, Kyoutani?” 

“No. Strangers are dangerous. They’re _all_ dangerous.” Iwaizumi can hear the wisdom in those words, weighed down by sorrow. A tone like that should never come from one so young. He sounds _scarred_ , like he’s been traumatized and suffered. Then again, if he’s homeless, he probably has. Even though he's never been homeless, Iwaizumi understands childhood trauma. He's been through a lot too, and it made him so protective of his best friend. 

He can see a lot of himself in Kyoutani, from how he doesn't trust to the adult to how he instantly suspects the worst.  
It explains why he’s protecting these two children, only around 6 or 7, defending them, hiding them, and keeping them isolated from others. Iwaizumi awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

“Look, I-... I don’t have anything about me that says you can trust me, but I can help you. Please. You’re homeless, there’s snow on the ground and you have bare feet, and you’re looking after two _starving_ kids.” Kyoutani goes quiet, looking at the children, at Kindaichi and Kunimi, sighing as he passes them a loaf each to start tearing into. He ruffles Kindaichi’s hair and squeezes Kunimi’s shoulder, more comforting himself than encouraging them.

“Teach me how to do the fence thing.”

“... Huh?”

“If we trust you… Teach me to do the fence thing.” Iwaizumi chuckles, and laughs warmly, nodding his head and smiling at Kyoutani kindly.

“You got it~. Now, let’s get these hungry nibblers back before they demolish the whole loaf. I mean, at least wait for _butter_.” 

Kyoutani hides a huff of laughter by pretending to clear his throat, but as he steps forwards, it’s clear that standing in the snow for so long has affected his feet. He’s shivering noticeably and his legs seem numb, hard to walk on. Kindaichi and Kunimi are shivering too, and it won’t be long before their tiny feet start to freeze too.

Iwaizumi quickly strides over and crouches down with his back to Kyoutani.

“Hop on and hold on tight.” Dubiously, the teenager shuffles closer and does as asked, if only because he was impressed by Iwaizumi’s parkour. It takes a little moving about, but finally, Iwaizumi has Kyoutani on his back, and the kids on one arm each, still clinging stubbornly to their bread which has numerous bite marks in. The poor sweethearts must be ravenous.

“Iwa-! Where did you get two more?!” Iwaizumi grins sheepishly at his two friends, Matsukawa staring wordlessly and Hanamaki stunned.

“Sorry?” Matsukawa’s brow furrows when he notices all three have bare feet, rags for clothes, and are desperately underfed. He nudges Hanamaki’s elbow, and that’s all the baker needs to understand. He quickly ushers them in, sending Matsukawa to fetch blankets from their home upstairs whilst he helps Iwaizumi sit the children down and start on making them some sandwiches.

“Sorry about this, ‘Hiro. I’ll pay you back as soon as I have the cash, I promise.”

“No, no, no. Don’t even think about it. I can’t let these adorable little sproglets starve! These are on the house!” He punctuates his statement by slicing three sandwiches into triangles in one go.

“I got blankets and I found socks too.”

“Thanks Issei~.” Matsukawa nods at Hanamaki with a loving smile and carries the bundle over, scooting himself into the one sea remaining at the table. Kyoutani shuffles his chair away suspiciously, but the two youngest look up inquisitively. 

“Okayyyyy, who wants… A blue striped sock?”

“Me!” His fun, relaxed approach wins Kindaichi over immediately, the child sticking his arms up excitedly. Matsukawa chuckles as he passes it over, letting him pull the oversized sock on by himself.

“And who wants… This red one?”

“Me, me, I want it!”

“Wow, somebody _really_ like socks.” Kindaichi giggles as he puts the red sock on his other foot. As Matsukawa pulls out other socks, he catches on that Kindaichi really does love socks, practically collecting them on his tiny feet. Kunimi only picks out two that he likes, both of them black but with little space themes on them. Matsukawa will thank Oikawa for those later.

Kyoutani, despite his appearance and how he sneers and glares at Matsukawa, is a huge softy who lets the kids pick socks for him. When he talks to them, his voice is softer, almost crooning, and it’s clear he loves them very much. Like a little family.

“Okay, food is done!” As soon as Hanamaki puts the platter down on the table, there’s quick hands reaching for it.

“Kunimi, wait.” At Kyoutani’s soft instruction, they recede, and the child realises that he’s jumped the gun. He claps his hands together, whispers his thanks, and checks Kyoutani’s reaction. A tiny smile and nod has him grab the ham and cheese sandwich he wanted in the first place, whilst Kindaichi happily munches on a cucumber sandwich. 

Kyoutani waits until he’s sure they’re happy and digging in before he reaches for his own. His eyes immediately light up as succulent chicken and stuffing bursts into flavour in his mouth. Manner be damned, he starts eating just as wildly as the kids, whilst Matsukawa drapes blankets around them and Hanamaki watches with a soft smile. He’s always had a weakness for children, and has long since wanted a family.

Iwaizumi knows he can step aside now, that his friends will look after the trio as good as any top-notch parent, keeping them safe until the authorities get them into homes and officially adopted.

“Hey, my train is soon and I gotta get back to Tooru. You gonna be okay?” Hanamaki fondly waves him off, shoving him towards the door and passing him his jacket.

“Don’t miss your train, numbskull!”

“But are you-”

“We’ll be absolutely fine, right, Issei?” Matsukawa gives him a thumbs up from the table, helping Kunimi pull the crusts off his sandwiches. In the abundance of food, he’s allowed to be picky for the first time in his life.

“See? So off you go.” One more shove, and Iwaizumi laughs as he steps out into the street, pulling his jacket on.

“Hey, tell Kyoutani I’ll be back to teach him the fence thing sometime. Maybe… Saturday?”

“Sounds good! We can do arts ‘n’ crafts, and drink hot chocolates, and play games, and-!”

“Easy there, Hanamaki. I know they’re sweet kids, but they’re gonna need time to settle. That asides, they’re not actually yours.” Hanamaki pouts, but he knows. Iwaizumi can tell from the look in his eyes.

“Good night, Iwaizumi.”

“Night Hanamaki.” 

Iwaizumi comes by at least three times a week to play with the kids and teach Kyoutani parkour. By the time Kyoutani masters the fence move, Hanamaki and Matsukawa have finalised the adoption forms and their family of two becomes five, with Iwaizumi and Oikawa as the godparents.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of matsuhana parenting the first years and Kyoutani!!!  
> And Iwa would be such a great parent if he ever adopted.  
> Psssst, he and Oikawa totally adopt a tiny ten year old Tobio three years later.
> 
> Please Kudos/Comment!!!


End file.
